lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
NES Metroid Creepypasta: BRINSTAR
One of my favorite childhood games was Metroid, for the NES, I got the game for my 7th birthday, I played it for hours, but over the years, new systems came out, and new metroid games were released. I still played the NES, but I didn't play the original Metroid, one day while playing Metroid zero mission for to GBA, I noticed that there was a option to play the original Metroid. I was done with all my school work, so I decided to take out my NES and pop the game in, I have many NES games, I took a while to find a copy of Metroid, and I did. When I put the game in the screen cut to black, but then I heard the theme of Metroid, proudly comming out of the speakers. And in no time flat, I had already obtained the long beam, and morphball. But when I went through the tunnel that leads to the next secter of brinstar, I noticed something. The other side of the tunnel was lined with a blood red block sprite. I know I havent played Metroid for a while, but i'm POSITIVE this wasn't in the game, I proceeded throught he next door with caution. When I was pretty suprised, when I entered this room I felt a sense of dread, the brinstar music that presently played was now slowed down, while being followed by a low pitched heart beat. The room was very large, and like the blocks in the tunnel, the entire room was red, I also notice in the the game that, my energy bar, and missle tank icons were missing, I now know that abnormality of the game has reached new levels. If I was going to beat the game, I would have to be very persistent with my actions. As you could see in the screen shot, there were two red zoomers, and a green hatch. I knew from the metroid games that green represented a super missle hatch, or a pulse beam possibly?, I didn't really care at the moment, so I decided to jump down. When I did, there was another green hatch, and a blue hatch, I went throught he blue one. There was a very long hallway, I atleast spent 5 minutes walking through, I heard a scuttling sound, and then I saw IT. Crawling from the left side of the screen, a large red hercules beetle-lie creature, it kinda looked like a zeb, pretty ironic, because zebs are the smallest enemies in the game. But this "red beetle" was large then samus. It oly took a few seconds of examining samus before it emitted a blood curdling screech, and rushed her. I was forced to run away from that horrible thing, I ran until I finally made it to the blue hatch agian, and went through. I figured I wouldent have to fight that horrible thing again, but boy was I wrong. I jumped back when I heard the loud sound of the hatch breaking into bits while the red beetle charged through, I guess I was going to have to fight the ugly bastard after all. If there's one thing good about this fight, it that the beetle didn't have many attacks, and the large snaping tusks seemed to slow it down a little. The bettle was resitant to all of my attacks, well I only had the long beam so I knew this was going to be a long fight. After some visualzation I ferreted out the weakness of this boss, there is a boss just like this in metroid prime, tevery time the boss had it's back turned, you could fire your beam at the boss's back, which is it's weak point. But becuase it was in a 2-d perspective, the boss was even more relentless, and because my health bar was gone, there was no room for errors, I did take a few hits, but I feel as the abnormality of the game was trying to tell me something, as if it's saying "TURN THE GAME OFF" but that just made me even more curious, what was the rest of the game like? And what else would be in store for me if I continued? In the last stretch of the battle, the boss was now much faster, it would contstantly rush back and fourth, gnishing it's jaws, but soon this evil 8-bit abomanation was blown into oblivion, the creature died when it's abdomen finally exploded, and it sank into the ground, when it died, it dropped a missle expantion, I wanted to see what else was on the other side of the blue hatch, I reluctentlywent through. Of couse I spent another seven minutes traveling through the red hallway until I found the other side. There was a sideways torizo statue, the hatch was grey, and the torizo was holding a purple orb, of course, the hatch wouldent open. I turned back, and as I walked back to the room where I fought the beetle, I heard a loud rumbling sound, and the screen shook. I cautiously proceeded through the destroyed hatch, to see that there was an opening in the ground, leading to kraid's lair, I had no choice but to jump down the hole, and go down the elevator, to kraid's lair... =END OF PART 1= Will be continued in "NES Metroid Creepypasta: Kraids Lair" ---- Yeah right it will be continued. Originally uploaded to Spinpasta by Tehbigcheez. Uploaded to Trollpasta by I, Da Ca$hman. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Vidya games Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Crappypasta Category:Wall of Text